


one hundred megawatts of butter

by moth_writes



Series: scintillae [1]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Butter, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24415555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moth_writes/pseuds/moth_writes
Summary: Written for the carryonsparks spark butter.Baz catches his boyfriend red handed (butter handed?).
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: scintillae [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763179
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	one hundred megawatts of butter

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the poem "Butter" by Elizabeth Alexander. Written for the carryonsparks prompt butter.

BAZ

Simon Snow is going to kill me.

I've known it for years, but this-I never expected this.

Simon Snow is standing in our ( _our!_ ) kitchen, a stick of butter in his hand, fridge door open behind him.

That's not unusual. Simon bakes and cooks often. He'll stand in front of the fridge for hours planning a meal around the first thing he picked up.

He isn't doing that. I have two very good reasons to believe this, which are:

One-it's almost midnight. We ate hours ago.

And two-the butter has teeth marks and a missing bite.

Merlin. I would be disgusted at the way the sight makes my stomach flutter- _should_ be, honestly-but I've long given up trying to understand my reactions to Simon. 

He notices me standing in the doorway. The smile he gives me doesn't help my stomach any, nor does the way he lets the fridge door close as he wanders towards me, butter still in hand.

It's dripping down his wrist. I still have enough blood from dinner in me to blush, unfortunately.

He presses a kiss to my cheek before I can stop him. I come to my senses enough to sneer, though not enough to push him away.

He laughs and takes a bite out of the butter he's holding. I knew we'd been buying more than usual lately, but I didn't know why.

Until now.

I wish I still didn't. The me of ten minutes ago was a happier man.

That's a lie. The me of ten minutes ago didn't have Simon Snow attempting to wrap his arm around his neck, trying to kiss me and eat _more fucking butter_ at the same time.

I can't stop myself from grinning as I let him. I can brush my teeth again, can buy more butter. Can feel Simon Snow laughing against my lips, tasting like butter and laughter and _home_.

_I'm living a charmed life._

**Author's Note:**

> comments/kudos are greatly appreciated!!
> 
> also posted on my [tumblr.](https://insanemreads.tumblr.com/post/619321293584646144/written-for-the-carryonsparks-spark-butter)


End file.
